


better to have three februaries than a spring like this

by printedwithsoyink



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reunion, Set in the events of the first book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/printedwithsoyink/pseuds/printedwithsoyink
Summary: They didn’t part on exactly good terms the last time.
Relationships: Saracen Rue/Dexter Vex
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	better to have three februaries than a spring like this

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Haruki Murakamis "Norwegian Wood"

His search ends in a tiny village outside of Da Nang, away from the busy ports and markets. The sweltering heat makes his shirt stick uncomfortably against his body and he curses whatever creature manages to cause mischief in these temperatures.

The inn is a bit run down, pale yellow façade cracking on the sides and the women at the reception doesn’t even lift her head when Saracen walks through the lobby and takes the stairs. The headache that formed in the back of his head during the flight has vanished.

Saracen goes through the hallway, ignores the ugly portraits of old men and tries to make no sound, he knows the room he’s looking for faces the backyard and hopes the reason for his travel wont escape through the window. When he reaches the room he braces himself, takes a deep breath and opens the door.

He manages to get two steps deep into the room before there is a knife against his throat and he is pressed against the door. Dexter Vex’s face is still a bit drowsy which doesn’t make the knife any less sharp. 

“Is that how you greet an old friend, Vex?”, Saracen manages a crooked smile. Dexter only blinks a few times before he sighs. The knife vanishes and Saracen rubs his thumb across his throat. 

“I could’ve killed you,“ says Dexter and steps back, not really sounding worried. He hasn’t really changed since Saracen saw him last time, still muscular and serious looking, only his skin got a bit more tan and there are some cuts and scratches on his arm but otherwise he seems fine. “At least knock next time.” 

“I know how much you love surprises,” he shrugs and looks around the room. It’s small just a bed, table and a chair, Dexter’s backpack is on the floor near the closed window ready for a quick escape. “Quiet a suite you got here.”, he says trying a easy tone. Dexter ignores the teasing and shoots him an annoyed look. “What are you doing here,” he asks, arms crossed in front of his chest. 

Right, they didn’t part on exactly good terms the last time. 

He remembers fumbling hands and rough kisses and quiet moans and how Dexter’s face looked like when Saracen put his clothes back on after and walked out of the door, running away, unable to stop himself. Dexter seems to remember it too, standing stiffly in the middle of the room, waiting for Saracen to explain himself. Upstairs people stomp around the room.

“Ghastly is-,” he starts then stops, suddenly unsure how to convey it. “There was an incident with a cleaver. Skulduggery says it is one of Serpines creations.” His heart clenches when Dexter pales. He has had the same reaction.

“Is he dead ?,” his voice comes out strained and he starts to shift uneasy. 

“No,” Saracen breathes out and shakes his head, “No but he used the earth element as defense. We don’t know if,- when he turns back into normal.” He bites his lip, it doesn’t seem fair. None of it seems fair. “I haven’t been back to Ireland yet, I don’t know any details.” He doesn’t want to deal with Skulduggerys cold anger or Erskines calm determination. 

“The truce-,”

“The truce was broken. Eachan Meritorious may not believe Skulduggery, but I do.“, he says, words sounding hollow in the room. They both know what that means.

Dexter shakes his head mindlessly, mutters something and slumps down onto the bed. He suddenly looks old and tired. Saracen sits carefully next to him, bed dipping under their combined weight, puts an arm around him and pulls him against his chest. It’s like muscle memory. 

“I can’t,” it comes out quiet, almost defeated. So unlike Dexter. “Saracen. I can’t. Not again. Not another war.” His throat tightens and he swallows, fights against his stinging eyes. The air is stuffy and he concentrates on breathing for a moment. There is nothing he can respond that would make this better or undone.

The noise from upstairs has stopped and he can hear Dexter’s stagnant breathing and the dripping tap from the bathroom. He thinks about Anton, wonders if the news reached him and the hotel yet. Maybe there will be no war, maybe Skulduggery will just kill Serpine and he doesn’t have to set a foot on Ireland. He hopes because Dexter is right- no one could endure a second war.

Dexter pulls away slightly and he looks down on his face. During the war Saracen was able to read every little expression since then a lot changed and now he’s not so sure about it anymore. He ignores how much it bothers him. Dexter looks uncertain and after all Saracen still knows what's coming, doesn't stop him when he leans up and presses his lips gently against Saracens, all silent desperation and dry. It feels so familiar and Saracen allows it for a second, almost giving in, only draws back when he tastes salt. He smiles sadly and shakes his head. This is not how it’s supposed to go, but there is nothing he can do except pulling him impossible close and holding him still.

Later when he wiped away the last tear and Dexter finally closed his eyes, clinging to Saracen in his sleep, he allows himself to relax too.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so excuse any mistakes.
> 
> I just thought about the first book and was like okay the whole truce breaking is like a big thing?! idk hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading
> 
> Im on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/meet-vincent


End file.
